Starry Light Pretty Cure!
Starry Light Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:CureUnicornAikatsuIdol and now taken over by ? The series' main motifs are space,astrology, and friendship. Synopsis Nagashi Mariel is just a normal girl until a rocket crashes to her house;she meets an alien named Eirian and a cute mouse named Ginga. She is shocked to hear that their home (the Star Palace) is getting attacked by space raiders and that the constellation crystals have been scattered all across earth. One day, with the help of the heart pendant and the space crystal Nagashi Mariel transforms into the Pretty Cure of the stars,Cure Glint. She and her friends have to find all twelve constellation crystals in order to defeat the Shinryaku-shas (the space raiders). An important story is about to begin! Characters Pretty Cure Nagashi Mariel (流し マリエル)- Mariel is a 14 year old girl who has a very warm heart and and a very bright smile which is why she is one of the most popular person in Akarui Soshite Heion City. She is also known as Inkurūdo on'nanoko to tomoni kana shurui shinzō (meaning the girl with a kind heart in Japanese). As Cure Glint, she represents the stars and the power of love. Makoto Yuna (まこと, マコト ユウナ)- Yuna is a 14 year old girl who is very shy and doesn't talk to anyone (except her family and friends) but she loves books. In her room, she has shelves full of books. Despite her shyness, Yuna actually has a beautiful smile and loves to cheer people up.As Cure Solina, she represents the moon and the power of wisdom. Ayano Daisy (彩乃 デージー)- Daisy is a 14 year old girl who is stylish and loves fashion. Her nickname is 'Space Designer'. She is also very cheerful and gives people cuddles to keep them happy. As Cure Mist,she represents the clouds and the power of courage. Hibiki Yoko (ヨウコ 響き)-A new OC cure by User:Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori. Hibiki is very shy and sporty.She is a online idol by the name of SunShine and has many friends both online and in real life.She is a passionate fangirl of the PreCure and started up a fanclub about them and is Nagashi Mariel's best friend.Her pretty cure alter ego is Cure Solar. Asumi Ashina (あすみ 蘆名氏)-A new OC cure by User:Fairyballetprinc. She is described as energetic (as she is 18). Her pretty cure alter ego is Cure Plasma. Her theme colours are lavender, dark lavender and light lavender. Hoshizora Mirai (星空 未来)-A new OC cure by User:PrettyCureForLife.She is 14 years old and is a big fan of pretty cure.Her pretty cure alter ego is Cure Starlight.Her theme colour is pink, blue, yellow, orange, red, green, and purple (rainbow). Past Starry Light Pretty Cure! Itsuki Yuri (樹 ユーリ)- Yuri is a librarian and owns a library in Akarui Soshite Heion City.She is very bright and loves her customers and is currently 36 years old. She used to be a cure called Cure Shoot. When she transforms into her, she represents the shooting stars and the power of calmness. Misumi Aya (水澄 楓 あや, アヤ) Aya is a nurse and works in a hospital in Akarui Soshite Heion City.She is currently 30 years old. Little is known about her early life beyond the fact that she is half-japanese,half-indian as her mother is from India and her father is from Japan.She is upbeat and wants her customers to be happy. She used to be a cure called Cure Cosmic. When she transforms into her,she represents the comet and the power of happiness. Kinboshi Yume (金星 ゆめ)- Yume is an author and mostly stays at home.She is currently 32 years old. Sometimes, she helps other people and hosts parties for everyone. She is calm but also very kind. She used to be a cure called Cure Dusk. When she transforms into her, she represents the sunset and the power of kindness. Fairies Ginga (銀河)- Ginga is a fluffy mouse fairy who used to live in the Star Palace but since it was getting attacked by space raiders she fled along with Eirian. She now lives in Akarui Soshite Heion City (along with Eirian). She is also the main mascot of this series. Eirian (エイリアン)- Eirian is an alien who used to live in the Star Palace but since it was attacked by space raiders he fled along with Ginga. He now lives in Akarui Soshite Heion City (along with Ginga). Star Palace Queen Selena (女王 セレナ)- Queen Selena is a kind-hearted queen who rules the Star Palace along with her husband King Taiyō and her daughter Princess Hoshi. When it was attacked, she,her husband, and her daughter were separated from each other.She also protects the balance of the universe.It is unknown where she is when she got separated from them. King Taiyō (キング 太陽)- King Taiyō is a fun-loving king who rules the Star Palace along with his wife Queen Selena and his daughter Princess Hoshi. When it was attacked, he,his wife, and his daughter were separated from each other. He also protects the balance of the universe. It is unknown where he is now when he got separated from them. Princess Hoshi (王女 星)- Princess Hoshi is a cheerful princess who rules the Star Palace along with her mother Queen Selena and her father King Taiyō. When it was attacked, she,her mother, and her father were separated from each other. She also protects the balance of the universe. It is unknown where she is now when she got separated from them. Villains Lord Buranku (ブランク)- Lord Buranku is the main antagonist of this series. He is cruel and cunning. He wants to takeover the universe and keep it for himself. Saikuropusu (サイクロプス)- Saikuropusu is first commander to attack the cures. She is mischievous and likes to cause trouble. She is known as 'The Troublemaker'. Chimei-teki (致命的)- Chimei-teki is the second commander to attack the cures. She is may look beautiful but she is very deadly. Akako (亜)- Akako is the third commander to attack the cures. Like Lord Buranku, he is cruel and cunning. He is also the butler of Lord Buranku. Akuryō (悪霊)- Akuryō are the foot soldiers of Lord Buranku and the main series' monsters; they. are summoned by one of the commanders. These soldiers have to follow the commander's orders. Supporting characters Nagashi Madoka (流しまどか)- Nagashi Mariel's mother. Nagashi Marcus (流し マーカス)- Nagashi Mariel's father. Makoto Yui (まこと 結)- Makoto Yuna's mother. Makoto Daniel (まこと ダニエル)- Makoto Yuna's father. Makoto Rina (まことりな)- Makoto Yuna's older sister. Ayano Amai (彩乃 甘い)- Ayano Daisy's mother. Ayano Kenji (彩乃 賢二)- Ayano Daisy's father. Ayano Ai (彩乃 愛)- Ayano Daisy's younger sister. Ayano Rin (彩乃 凛)- Ayano Daisy's younger sister. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Space Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Astrological Signs Themed Series Category:Light Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series